Teaching Castiel
by Improbabile
Summary: While Sam and Dean are out, Gabriel decides to pay a visit to his little brother and show him something. Pretty much PWP, don't like don't read


**"Author"'s notes: **so... my first fic here. I know there aren't many fics about this pairing, but it's just stuck in mind and won't come out. Big thanks to my beta ImagineYourself64. Rewiew please?

**Warnings:**m/m explicit sex, incest (sort of...)

* * *

«You arrived at the wrong moment,» Castiel said, without even turning his head.

«Wrong moment for what?» Gabriel asked, letting himself fall on the bed near the other angel.

«I assume you are here to play some prank on the Winchesters. Right now they are out.»

The archangel laughed. «I know, they're at the nearest diner and about to get laid. And I don't want to leave my lil' bro here alone all night.»

«How do you know they will be engaging in sexual intercourses for all night?» Another laugh from Gabriel. Castiel tilted his head, confused.

«Sorry bro, but I haven't heard someone saying "sexual intercourses" in decades. Anyway, I just saw both of them having interesting conversations with quite hot chicks, and trust me, they're so gonna have their good way with them. Which brings us back to the point where you're spending all night alone and I want to spend some time with my little brother Cassie.» Gabriel winked. Castiel wasn't sure he got the meaning of the gesture, but before he could ask Gabriel got up and repositioned himself on Castiel's lap.

«Gabriel? I don't understand...» the brunette tilted his head and frowned slightly, earning a snort from his brother.

«Really? Didn't those two hunters ever tell you anything about having fun?» Gabriel put his hands on Castiel shoulders and made him lie down on the bed. «Guess I'll have to explain you a couple things about vessels.»

Castiel frowned more. «What kind of things? And how would they know something about vessels that I don't?»

Gabriel leaned down, his face centimeters away from his brother's. «It's about what you call "sexual intercourses" and everyone else calls "shagging", "fucking", "having sex" and so on.» Gabriel pressed his lips against Castiel's. The angel's eyes widened, but he remained still. After some seconds, Gabriel pulled back and sighed.

«Why would I need to know how to engage in sexual intercourses?» Castiel asked.

«'Cause it's a lot of fuuuuun!»

«I do not see how is that enough of a reason, nor why you would want to initiate me.» Castiel protested. The archangel snorted.

«Do you have any reasons why you totally shouldn't?» Castiel remained silent «That's my point. And I just wanna be the good big bro who shows his baby bro some awesome things. Now just... Just follow my lead, ok?» Gabriel once again pressed their lips together. This time, he started to move his over Castiel's. After some hesitation, the other tried to imitate the movements. After all, he was quite curious about why humans were so fond of carnal pleasures. The kiss didn't feel bad, but neither exceptionally good. He could feel some sort of low background noise, a constant hum that he knew was his brother's Grace. Then Gabriel parted his lips and ran his tongue along Castiel's. The brunette was perplexed.

Gabriel broke the kiss and looked down at his brother. «Do I have to tell you everything? Next time I do that, part your lips.» He kissed Castiel again, and this time when he felt Gabriel's tongue, he opened his mouth slightly. Gabriel was quick to push his tongue inside of Castiel's mouth. He caressed the other's tongue with his, making Castiel shudder. Gabriel kept moving his tongue in his brother's mouth, caressing every spot he could reach and drawing shivers and a couple moans by the brunette. Castiel, on his part, decided he really didn't mind kissing. It was... quite pleasurable.

Again, Gabriel was the one to break the kiss. He grinned and maneuvered them so Castiel was lying with his head on pillow while Gabriel was on his hand and knees, hovering above the younger angel. «So... want to learn something about carnal pleasures Cassie?» Castiel nodded. Gabriel grinned «Perfect.» He leaned down and Castiel thought he was about to kiss him again, but then Gabriel went past his mouth to nibble at his earlobe. Castiel shivered again. He felt a strange ache in his groin, and was about to tell Gabriel when he licked a long stripe across Castiel's neck and sucked gently just above the collar of his shirt. The brunette whimpered.

«Sensitive, are we?» Gabriel asked «I guess I could go the human way and take off your clothes one after the other... but I prefer to skip this part.» The archangel snapped his fingers, and suddenly both his and Castiel's clothes were gone, leaving them with only their boxers.

Gabriel started to lick and nibble Castiel's clavicle, his hands roaming over the brother's chest. He found a nipple and started to tease it, making Castiel squirm and moan. He could feel his vessel's breath and heart rate accelerating. The physical contact allowed him to feel the other's Grace, making his own reach out for it, for the light and warm and comfort it radiated. Also that strange feeling in his groin was becoming more intense. He started making more of those noises as his brother licked his way down Castiel's chest, his fingers still playing with Castiel's nipples, his teeth biting gently every now and then.

When he reached Castiel's groin Gabriel looked up and grinned. Castiel looked at his brother's face and then at his own crotch. There was a noticeable bulge there.

«You know what happens now Cassie?» Castiel had barely the time to answer a "no" before Gabriel licked him through the grey fabric of his boxers. Castiel made some strange, loud noise and arched his back. The feeling was amazing. His hips jerked up without really wanting to.

The archangel pulled down Castiel's boxers and threw them aside. Castiel looked down and saw his... erection standing under Gabriel's hungry gaze.

«I have to say, you have quite a nice vessel.» he said. He breathed against Castiel's erection, making him shudder.

«Gabriel... please... do something...» Castiel panted.

«I made you beg Cassie? Already?» Gabriel grin widened as he took Castiel in his mouth. He started swirling his tongue around the head, using his hands to keep Castiel's hips firmly in place. The younger angel tried almost desperately to move and thrust into Gabriel's mouth, but the archangel had resorted to use his grace to prevent any kind of movement. There was a feeling in Castiel's abdomen, almost like some kind of urge. Then he felt like he was about to explode, pleasure running through all of his body. At the same time, his Grace started to pulse in delight, Gabriel's making it all the more excited.

After the last wave of pleasure ended, he lied limp on the bed, breathing heavy, heart racing. Gabriel came up to next to him, drops of white liquid on his chin and lips.

«That... It was...»

«Fuckin' great?» Gabriel suggested. Castiel nodded, not even arguing about the choice of words «That was a blowjob. And that great thing you felt at the end is coming.» Castiel looked at the white thing on his brother's mouth «Yes, it's what you think it is. It doesn't really taste bad, you know.» As if proving a point, Gabriel leaned and kissed Castiel. This time he was prepared and when he felt Gabriel's tongue, he parted his lips, allowing it access. Before his brother tasted like chocolate and other sweets. Now there was some other taste Castiel assumed was his own semen. He tried again to follow Gabriel's lead, moving his tongue along with his brother's.

«You are right. It's not really a bad taste,» Castiel said when they broke apart. Gabriel groaned. Castiel frowned in confusion «What is the problem?»

«You have no idea of how hot you sound when you say that,» Gabriel replied. Castiel was about to say that no, he didn't, when he felt something press against his leg. Looking down, he saw the bulge in his brother's bright red boxers.

«You have not... come» he said.

«Wanna give me a hand?» Gabriel asked, licking Castiel's neck and stroking languidly his chest with one hand «Once you're hard again, I'll show you a way that will feel really good for both of us.»

«That is acceptable.» Gabriel laughed and bit down on Castiel's collarbone. The angel moaned. His vessel's skin was over-sensitized. «Ya know, you can touch me instead of tugging at those sheets.» Uncertain of how to do that, Castiel put a hand on Gabriel's chest. The skin was warm and sweaty. It felt good to touch.

Remembering his brother doing it, he pinched one of Gabriel's nipples. The archangel drew in a breath. Taking that as a good sign, Castiel did it again a couple times. He was curious of how his brother's skin would taste. He ran his tongue over Gabriel's collarbone. The archangel made a pleased sound, his Grace's constant hum increasing slightly as he started to caress Castiel's body with one hand. With the other, he went down and gently ran his fingers over Castiel's member. Castiel whimpered, feeling himself getting hard again. They went on like that until Castiel was again completely erect, moving his hips to get more friction. Gabriel's hands left him, drawing a little noise of protest.

«We can't make you come right now, can we? This would usually take some... preparation, but I already did it by myself so we can get straight to the fun part» Gabriel slowly took off his boxers, giving Castiel a full sight of his red erection. He put one leg on either side of Castiel's waist and slowly lowered himself. Castiel let out a strangled moan as he was engulfed by hot tightness, his hips snapping up. The archangel tensed his back and ever so slowly moved down, taking his brother inside him and using his Grace to keep Castiel's hips still. By the time Gabriel was fully seated on Castiel's lap the angel was whimpering and fisting the sheets in desperation, the heat and pressure driving him mad.

«Please... please Gabriel...»

«What?»

«Do something.»

«Something? Like... like what?» Gabriel panted, moving his hips teasingly.

«Y-YES! Anything! Just do it!» Castiel shouted. Gabriel smiled.

«Give me... a minute to adjust... Man, you're big...» Gabriel took a deep breath. He started to move up and down, slowly at first, then increasing the rhythm. At the same time Castiel was moving his hips, his mind full of _hottighthotsogoodGabriel._

Gabriel took Castiel's hands and put them on his shoulders, leaning down to kiss the brunette. Castiel caressed his brother's back, feeling the hot, sweat covered skin and the muscles under it. Gabriel's erection was rubbing against his abdomen, spreading some liquid on him. The archangel broke the kiss and moaned loudly, saying something Castiel didn't quite catch. One of his hands ran down between their bodies, taking hold of his own erection and starting to pump it in time with his movements. Their Graces had started to pulse at the same rhythm, both searching for the other. It was just seconds before Castiel's vision turned to white, coming again deep inside his brother, the pleasure even more than before.

He was pretty sure he lost some control over his Grace. He felt Gabriel speed up his movements, panting and grunting until he came, spilling himself on both their chests. Castiel caught a glimpse of his brother's grace, but the archangel managed to keep it under control before falling limp on Castiel's body. He moved a bit and both made a whimpering noise when Castiel was pulled out of Gabriel.

«So... Whaddya say?» Gabriel murmured.

«I didn't know carnal pleasures were... this overwhelming.»

Gabriel chuckled. «Yeah, sex's a great thing. Swear the second time your Grace was doing strange things.»

Castiel glanced at the room. The television had started running on static and there were a few breaks in the windows and mirrors. He felt a little guilty. «Is it always like that?»

«Nope. 'Course you were a virgin, so it's normal you felt great. But there's lot of things that can feel even better.» Gabriel adjusted a bit, putting his head over Castiel's shoulder. The brunette draped an arm around the other's frame. It was something he saw on TV, and Gabriel didn't seem to mind. He could almost physically hear the archangel's Grace purring.

«Would you mind teach me something?» Castiel asked.

«Not at all. I must admit bro, I have a thing for blushing virgins, and I'm sure I can make a good bed partner outta you. Next time we'll take it slow so I can show you better. You have no idea of what it feels to have someone's hands in your wings.» There were a few minutes of peace. Then the sound of a car motor. Castiel frowned.

«Is that...»

«Yep.»

«You said they would be out all of the night.»

«I thought so. Guess they've been dumped.» Gabriel grinned «And this is perfect.»

«What is perfect?»

«The situation. Pranking them without even trying to, it must be my lucky day.» The door opened.

«C'mon Dean, take it easy.»

«Take it easy? Man, we've just been dumped 'cause the chicks opted for a girls only party, and you say to... JESUS CHRIST!» Dean froze just past the doorframe. Sam looked at the room from above his brother and saw the two angels pretty much naked on the bed. His expression was a mix of disbelief and one of his best bitch faces. Both brothers muttered something about being scarred for life, damned horny angels and "fuck that's my bed!" before running out of the room. Gabriel started to laugh.

«I do not understand what happened.»

«Nothing, just they didn't expect this and Sammy will sleep on the couch until they get to a new motel.»


End file.
